Splicer bruto
thumb|250px|Un Splicer Bruto. [[Archivo:Brute3.jpg|thumb|250px|Arte conceptual de un Splicer Bruto.]] thumb|250px|Un Splicer Bruto luchando con un [[Rosie.]] El Splicer Bruto es un nuevo tipo de Splicer que aparecerá en BioShock 2. Este tipo aparenta haber absorbido más ADAM que los demás, debido a su contranatural tamaño y musculatura, así como un color de piel de un enfermizo marrón-verdoso. Tienen mucha más salud y fuerza brutal que los Splicers normales, y como tal, es más difícil acabar con él. Estrategia ¿Carne de cañón? - Ciertamente no. Estos tipos son el tipo Splicer equivalente a un Big Daddy, y pueden absorber revistas enteras antes de caer. Sin embargo, son fáciles de detectar, y son los objetivos más grandes del juego. Como siguen siendo Splicers, el bonus basado en el lugar todavía se aplica. Comportamiento notable - Lo que hará un Splicer Bruto depende totalmente de lo lejos que estén del jugador. Si uno está a una gran distancia, cogerá un objeto cercano y lo tirará al jugador. Si no hay ningún objeto o si el jugador consigue un rango de cuerpo-a-cuerpo, realizarán una carga, desorientando temporalmente al jugador. En rango cuerpo-a-cuerpo, los Brutos van a golpear al jugador, causando grandes daños y empujando. Si el jugador está a una elevación distinta a la del Bruto, él subirá o bajará para acercarse instantáneamente al jugador. Además, ellos tienen un movimiento bastante predecible a su paso, ya que tomará la ruta más corta hacia el jugador. Consejos y trucos: *Ya que el bonus basado en lugares todavía se aplicará a Brutos y ellos tienen las cabezas más grandes en el juego, no debería ser difícil dispararles justo en la cabeza. Esto haría la lucha mucho más corta y potencialmente menos dolorosa. *Mientras una aterradora lluvia de piedras se puede ver, es mejor que el jugador luche contra los Brutos desde una distancia, ya que los objetos que se lanzan se pueden esquivar con facilidad. *Si se está prójimo al Splicer Bruto, hay que intentar situarse ya que allí será la parte del escenario entre el jugador y el enemigo. De esta manera, él no será capaz de cargar. *Es imposible escapar de un Splicer Bruto, debido a su impresionante velocidad y poder de salto. Si se está siendo atacado por uno, hay que empezar a luchar contra él inmediatamente. *Si se es atacado pro otros Splicers mientras se lucha contra un Bruto, acaba con los otros primero, ya que ellos bajan mucho la salud del jugador en la larga batalla. Plásmidos recomendados *Telequinesis permitirá al jugador coger los objetos lanzados por un Bruto y tirarlos de vuelta a él. Esto protege el jugador de sus ataques y acaba siendo una eficiente manera de dañar al Bruto. En el nivel Dos, se podrá hasta coger el propio Bruto, impidiendo que ataque y también se puede lanzarlo por el terreno. *ElectroRayo confundirá al Splicer. Esto es particularmente útil para parar a un Bruto antes de que cargue, o si el enemigo se sitúa demasiado cerca para atacar. *Ráfaga Invernal también confundirá al Splicer, y lo mantendrá así durante más tiempo. Sin embargo, no infringe daño directo, y eliminar a un Splicer Bruto congelado no trae recompensas. *¡Incineración! puede bajar mucho la salud del enemigo durante algún tiempo, de modo que es recomendado prender fuego a un Bruto antes de entrar en combate. En el nivel Tres se puede utilizar como un lanzallamas, lo que puede matar a un Bruto en pocos segundos (aunque con un gran coste de EVE). *Señuelos distraerán temporalmente al Splicer (así como a cualquiera de los enemigos cercanos) dejándolo libre para ser atacado. Además se puede utilizar para atraerlo lejos del jugador. *Hipnotizar en el nivel 1 actúa como Enfurecer y puede llevar a resultados muy entretenidos si hay más enemigos presentes. No solo limpiará la sala de cualquier otros enemigos y bajará parcialmente la salud del Bruto, sino que también lo dejará disponible para el ataque. Hipnotizar en nivel 2 hará que el Bruto sea temporalmente un aliado, como se puede apreciar en esta imagen. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition *Antipersonnel ammo will deal extra damage against this enemy type. *The Drill is actually quite capable of taking on this enemy: not only does it continuously deal a high amount of damage, but the Brute will inevitably end up approaching the player, so it would be best to take advantage of the opportunity. *Both Heavy Rivets and Trap Rivets for the Rivet Gun work well against this enemy: while the first could be considered as the Rivet Gun's antipersonnel ammo in this case, the second can be placed onto the Brute's path as a defensive measure. *All ammo types for the Double-Barreled Shotgun work well against Brutes, although Solid Slugs and Phosphorus Buck work best due to their high damage output. *All ammunition types for the Spear Gun work well against Brutes: Standard Spears can be used for the headshot bonus (and high damage output), Trap Spears can be placed in the Splicer's path and Rocket Spears can be used to tear out a huge chunk of health from this enemy, not to mention everyone around it. Tónicos recomendados - en:Brute Splicer Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Splicers Categoría:BioShock 2